parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Ryugoku
Aoi Ryugoku is one of the female students and a Student Council member that currently attends Akademi High School. Contents https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Aoi_Ryugoku# hide#Appearance #Personality #Routine #Trivia #Quotes #Illustrations #Gallery #References Appearance Edit Aoi wears the Student Council uniform. Aoi has short, blue hair and a blue eye. She wears a black eyepatch on her left eye with a white dragon on it and black stockings with a white line on the sides. Her bust size is 1. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm reading 生徒会, meaning Student Council written in kanji. Using Pose Mode to remove her eyepatch reveals that her missing eye is closed. She has poor posture,[1] reflected in her walking animation. Personality Edit Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Aoi is Dangerous. If she sees Yandere-chan murdersomebody, she will run up, spray her with pepper spray, and restrain her. She will push Yandere-chan away if she gets too close and will spray her with pepper spray if she attempts to kill her without stealth. She will break up fights between Yandere-chan and a delinquent by threatening them. Aoi prefers physical intimidation to achieve her goals and has been known to take her job too seriously. There are rumors that she and Megami Saikou have known each other for a long time, and that Megami is involved with her missing eye.[2] Aoi did not care about her student picture being centered so she did not put any effort into it.[3] Routine Edit At 7:00 AM, Aoi will begin patrolling all floors in the school, including the Rooftop. At 8:00 AM, Aoi walks to Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to patrol the floors at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM. At 3:30 she goes to the Student Council Room, and stays there for the rest of the day. Trivia Edit *She was first shown in the "The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus)" video. *Her name (青井龍宮) is a play on the Japanese word for "Blue Dragon", Ao Ryu (青龍). **The literal meaning of her name is "Blue (Aoi) Dragon Aware Of Emptiness (Ryugoku)". *She is the first student to have a confirmed missing eye out of the students who cover their eyes. *She is based on one of the Four Symbols of Chinese mythology. *She is not based on Shimei Ryomou from Ikkitousen.[4] *The delinquents dislike and distrust her.[5] *If she weren’t in the Student Council, she would either be in the Martial Arts Club, or be a loner.[6] *She is the worst with technology among the Student Council.[7] *She is the only member of the Student Council to have been in the same room as Megami's family.[8] *She is YandereDev's favorite member of the Student Council.[9] *The identity of her parents are important to her backstory.[10] *She is the only member of the Student Council who applied to be a member, rather than being approached by Megami.[11] **Megami would have approached her if she had not applied.[12] *YandereDev has written out a situation where she defeats most of the Martial Arts Club before being defeated by Budo Masuta.[13] *She has no interest in celebrating her birthday, but Megami insists that she should celebrate it every year. Aoi doesn't want a large fancy celebration, so the two of them compromise by eating cake together.[14] *If she had a job, she'd be a personal trainer.[15] Quotes Edit Illustrations Edit Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls